DISTURBED
by atarek0097
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE: truth, This is the one of my best stories I enjoy reading.. Well it's not a supernatural or sci-fiction type. I'm sure you read a similar one before.. check in to see the Summary
1. Chapter 1

**My story revolves round (** **Yuu** **) a normal high school kid with high IQ and straight genius level returns home one day to find his mother flew away with his older sister leaving his drunk father behind.. Yuu skives school & shuts himself for a year.. As his old man gone loony & depended on that stuff destroying his life.. Day after day drug addicting and returning home with different woman every day. Angry to where his life drowned, Yuu steers his Fury on the ****Biggest drug syndicate** **in Japan aiming to bring doom to all of tthose who stole his simple life.. See how will he accomplish his quest with help of allies and secrets hovering at the background..**

 **Accompany Yuu in his Quest in -** ** _DISTURBED_**

 **Chapter.. 1**

 ** __** ** _Late in the night_** **** ** _(In Tokyo) , inside a casino ._**

Inside A dark room rumoured to be for high ranked Gangsters. The dealer called for Competitors!

A boy- who still didn't complete his 17 years old with black hair and black eyes filled with nothing, aiming for no goal-came in and took part in the Poker round

"Little kid, Do you think, Its good for you to be in such a game ?" A rough Middle-aged Man with many Rings in his hands & tough built body smirked

A man next him leant to him "boss, be careful. That's **_The_** ** _LB_** " ****

"What!, that little boy is the one called ** _The Little Bastard"_**

The boy looked to him with cold smile and said

"Old man, are you afraid?"

"Wha... a little brat doesn't know his place"

"So why don't you show it to me" the boy answered dully

"Why you" gritted the old man furiously

The game begun then took a quite long time as the little boy raised his bet, the Old man raised more. The kid raised again & So did the Old Man till both of them bet all what they got, the boy looked to him and grinned "I fold" he said & left through the back door .

"Yeaahh.. congratulation Zagne-sama"

The men around him applauded as he won

One man said "what were the boy's cards?"

And when they covered them. Surprise was the perfect word to describe their reaction "Whaaaa!"

"He did it, he could win"

The old man stood fiercely "Was he making fun of me? that punk. get him"

His 2 men went out through the back door but it didn't pass long as they call the old man

"Zagne-san, can you come for a sec?"

The man came out to see an old rival of him standing with his men while holding a gun and Zagne's men were knocked out for good

"Nishiyama !, I didn't know that you've been released (from prison)... how have you been?" Zagne called for the Younger Yakuza Boss

-Nishiyama was round 26, He was Good-looking Yakuza boss.. in his best pair of shoes & blue jeans with beige Expensive Jacket over his black shirt matching the colour of his wicked black eyes & his smile lurking with Evil-

"Good, but I'll be far better soon" glared the wicked man

Nishiyama shot him and walked in as his men buried the bodies way in the Mountains

"Tell me Agon-kun. where did you find him ?" Nishiyama leant to one of his youngest underlings

Another boy -22 years old with short brown dread hair, acting tough, hiding his kind spirit, trying to protect those who are precious to him- Said

"You mean **YUU** "

"Yes, why don't you invite him to drink with us since we took over the casino thanks to his plan. After all, he is sitting there alone, doing nothing"

"Not good..., not good at all Nishiyama-san"

"Why ?"

"It's quite of story"

"Good or bad!"

"Don't worry. It won't kill the mood...

His name is Onozki Yuu , a Shut-down Genius got nothing except studying hard and repeating his lame routine

Till one day..

《 _"_ _Mother, I am back. I got_ _ **A**_ _again on the test ..Mother ...father, where is mother and Asahi?"_

 _His old man said "she left with your sister and she is not coming back again"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _What happened?, tell me father I'm no kid anymore"_

 _"_ _Here is her no. Call her, I'm out"_

 _The boy called the no. But none answered, One more time but still no answer_

 _Later at this uncalculated night, his old man came very drunk hallucinating and shouting_

 _Yuu took advantage of him and knew most of what happened:_

 _He knew that his mother demanded divorce & the man calmly agreed only thinking in his company._

 _The next 4 days the boy didn't go anywhere while His old man returns late every night drunken like hell with a woman next to him, playing every night, spending his money carelessly in his luxurious pleasures._

 _That state continued for a whole year, the boy shut himself in his room non caring about his wasted father, didn't hear a word from his mother. Only the one in the world who cared for him was his father's young brother -his uncle- who has been asking about him_ "》

"So where did you find him, Agon-kun?"

"Actually, It's Him_"

Yuu came walking towards Agon & stood before him. Agon bowed to his boss.

"Where are you going? It's not that late"

"Sorry, but he has to go to school tomorrow"

"What! Hahaha, leave him. A genius like him doesn't need to go to school; he needs to work with a man who will bring him wealth, isn't it brat?"

Yuu looked down on him emotionlessly

"Do you really think you can?"

"Haa !" Nishiyama turned to him slamming down his drink

"I think, its me who you need to bring you that wealth"

"WHA..."

"Sorry, excuse us, Nishiyama-san" Agon interrupted taking the boy away

"Excuse him boss, it's his only problem"

"What do you mean?"

" **His** ** _Mind is Disturbed_** so he doesn't differentiate between his sayings"

"Okay but make sure to re-educate him"

"Thanks sir, see you later sir"

Agon took the boy and went to an old (L-DK) -residential building- with small blocks

Agon opened the door to his flat "would you sleep here or at yours?"

Yuu quietly barged into Agon's and slept on his bed

"Damn you, Yuu...

It has been a week since you closed your flat... It's just next door. you don't go there or let me stay in it . You only go to it at the morning or before we're going out"

"Zzzzzzzz"

"Are you listening ?, Bastard. I want to do my stuff from time to time"

The boy threw him some money and a love hotel card

Agon laughed and kicked him jokingly then he slept on futon -blanket- next to the bed

 **A good beginning, I guess.. Yuu showed what kind of person he is.. Now continue to see Yuu's lonely war against the syndicate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuu just assured his position in Nishiyama's gang.. have a glimpse on his usual life**

 **Chapter.. 2**

Next afternoon Agon woke up

"Yuu, Did you go ? ...okay, I should go shopping and make lunch before he comes"

Hours later -past 3.00-

(Ding dong) Agon opened the door to see an orange haired girl -putting on her glasses- with caring eyes & a responsible soul within her, wearing the same uniform of Yuu.

"Hello, Onozki-san lives here ?!"

"Are you Yuu's friend ?"

"No, I am the council rep. Of the school. I want to talk to his father"

"Ah.. you can talk to me. he hasn't come yet"

"No. I prefer his parents. so can I wait here ?"

"...okay, go in"

Agon offered tea and they began talking

"How is Yuu at school ?"

"He isn't in my class"

"That's right. he is always alone"

"That's not what I meant, he didn't show up at school for 5 days"

"WHHAAATT ?"

"thats why I must give his parents a notice"

"..."

the girl noticed the worried look up on the man's face

"Sth. Wrong !?"

" **I must find Yuu** "

(Ding dong) the door opens, Yuu came in to see Agon looking furiously at him

"Where have you been ?"

"School"

"don't lie to me"

"..." the boy didn't talk and looked away avoiding eye meeting

"Yuu... no way, Were you getting high ?"

Yuu tried to ignore him.. going through and escaping to the bathroom but Agon punched him in face

Yuu looked up startled and tried to run outside but Agon blocked the way

"Didn't you promise me, No running away and never getting high or returning drunk, what happened ! did you forget what..."

Yuu began shaking and trembled in fear then he reached his hands to Agon asking for help but Agon shouted

"Go wash yourself. we have a guest" all of this happening while the girl was watching the whole scene

Mins. later Yuu came to Agon "I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

" **later** "

After they both sat, The girl bowed and sat before them

"My name is Chizuru kouzumi. Onozki-san, I need to give this letter of warning to your parents. Where are they ?"

Yuu didn't reply till Agon said "he doesn't have anyone"

"What is that mean ? are they dead ?" Seriously said

"No, they are divorced"

"So who is supposed to receive this ?"

Agon took the Notice from her hand "Chizuru-chan, you don't have to worry. He will come to school"

"Okay, I just don't want to have unnecessary business again"

The girl left, Agon looked to Yuu who were going to his bed escaping a nagging .

"Yuu, what's wrong with you ? you've been avoiding me for a week"

"Nothing"

"What Nothing? You're doing it again"

"I just got bored_"

" _Don't lie to me. we've none in the world, only the two of us. Don't be afraid of me . You are my only family, I really wanna help you_ "

"Okay, Give me more time"

"I'll trust you"

Yuu slept for an hour then went out to a bar, He walked towards some thugs with his ever set emotionless face

"Hoho, and who the hell are you ?" One of the tugs called

"I'm your friend for tonight" Yuu said quietly

"...our friend, Sorry but I don't friend little brats. Hahahahaha"

Yuu brought out 200,000 ¥ and gave it to them

"Are you for real kid, what's your name?"

"Follow me and you'll have more"

The guys followed him inside the bar

The boy took part in a poker game and he conquered the table

One of the guys looked to him

"Are you by any chance, the _monster of the game?"_

Another one said "you mean the little bastard of the ( **blue casino** )!"

The boy won a lot a man from them stepped and said

"Are you the little bastard?"

"And you are Hideo, I wanna a favour"

"... No honorifics, well as we get paid. I don't mind.. but don't think ever I'm your bi***"

"I know. You Are that bit**" Yuu gave them his winnings 5,000,000 ¥

Next day, at school

Yuu obligatory went to school. Reckoning himself into the corner in the class sleeping with nothing in mind.

"Hey onozki-san, you came today, Can you honour us by answering this solution ?" The Teacher tried to make fun of the sleeping boy

Yuu stood up and walked quietly towards the board he solved the difficult problem in a glimpse

The boy looked to the man "sensei, can I leave. I'm tired"

"Damn, why I have such a boy in my class"

Yuu went out to get some rest under a tree behind the school building but his nap didn't last when Some delinquents walked towards the boy

"Hey, Isn't that our prodigy, what are you doing here, kid ?" the boy ignored them

One of them roughly held the boy up "you really have no manners talking to your seniors ?"

Yuu simply brought some photos out of his pocket and threw them

"What are those ?" a boy said while fetching them "what the fu..!"

The boys gathered around the photos, they were photos of the delinquents themselves: two got their asses beaten, one was stuck in drug deal, another captured on his way out of a love hotel

one of them rushed towards the boy "If you didn't sag the truth about those, I swear, I will kill you now"

Yuu coldly looked to him "let me go... those are just samples of what I have"

"Bastaaaard"

"Stop it, Shiro" A high loud came from behind

"But, Gouto-san" the under-guy called

"What do you want, prodigy?" Their leader called smirking acting like having the Upper-hand

The boy gave them the photos and said emotionlessly "Don't bother me again"

Gouto smirked as the others laughed "What's your name, kid ?"

"Yuu"

"Okay Yuu-kun. we'll stop picking up on you, but don't you dare to think of blackmailing us..; I can break your arms, your legs, cut your tongue and that's for real"

Yuu calmly made a call in front of him and gave Gouto the phone

"And who the fuck are you ?"

"ASSHOLE, touch my friend and I won't let you go like the last time"... (peep peep)

Yuu took the phone from the frozen shocked boy & while he was leaving, gouto shouted "you lie, how you..."

"Wanna meet him this time, ...gouto-san ?"

The boy couldn't move & Yuu left while smiling devilishly ?

Then Yuu Bumped into a girl after the corner. The Orange haired girl said "Onozki-san, I've been looking for you"

"Who are you ?"

"I'm Chizuru kouzumi"

"...who ?" He ignored her walking

"I came to meet you, yesterday"

"The nerd, what do you want ?"

"I came to see how are you doing..."

"Hey, don't go out your way to smooth talk me"

Yuu shoved the girl harshly and left her, standing in confusion, looking down, thinking about herself, ...The girl left with some uneasiness in mind.

She returned to her apartment to see a note left by her sister [I'm out on a date don't count me in dinner]

The lone girl in the -quiet modern luxurious- flat, ate dinner and paid respect to a portrait of her deceased parents and went to bed thinking about her life and Yuu's words to her

 **Another Character enters the race, What's Chizuru's effect on Yuu & Agon.. **

**Oops, that was spoiler.. click next, Hhhhh**


	3. Chapter 3

**After hearing Yuu's words about her. Chizuru doesn't stop about him .. How the orange haired girl gonna deal with her curiosity about Yuu**

 **Chapter.. 3**

Next day the girl decided to follow the boy to know more about him... She tracked Yuu entering a Enormous Casino with a fancy Title **blue casino** , in the crowd the girl lost sight of him and got lost

"Hey little miss, are you alone !" 2 men approached her with drinks

'Hitting on me! Thats first' she thought

"Sorry, I came with someone"

"your boyfriend, where is he ?"

"Haa, here he is, the one sitting there"

The 2 men looked towards the poker table and gazed then looked to the girl with another look wrapped on their face

"Do you know **_LB_**?"

" **LB**! What is that, do you mean him?"

"You see the boy playing there?" They asked seriously

"Yes, what about him? Do you know something about him?"

" _Yes, we knew. All of these people knew the Little Bastard_ "

"He made us lose lots of money before" the other said

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"Some people say he showed up after he killed someone"

"No, he blackmails others to do his dirty deeds"

"He is the **Commoner's King** , he friends all the gang leaders, no one dare to defy him"

"I heard he works for a big company that's how he gets all his money every day..., But wait a sec. What's your relation with him!"

"Ah, Sorry. I've to go_"

"Hey little girl you sure don't wanna have little fun with us?"

"Why don't you hang a bit with us!, we won't bite"

The girl pushed them afraid and unconsciously ran towards the boy

The men looked to him "hey Kid, your girl hurt my friend... compensate him"

Yuu stopped for a min. Then gave them his winnings

Then he went to Hideo who was drinking there and pointed at the two laughing men, Hideo sent some men to beat the guys and take the money back. Yuu gave them half of his share

"Thanks, Yuu" laughed the man ironically

Yuu turned away expressionlessly and left

Yuu left and the girl behind him -Half startled half shocked from his actions-

" _You...what are you?_ "

 _"_ _I thought you hated unwanted business, don't you ?"_

 _"_ _I don't know... I don't understand myself. It's like.._"_

 _"_ _A girl, who doesn't have any emotions, dedicated all her life just for discipline, just wanting to experience something n_ ew in her boring life... That kind of girl is the worst"

The boy left the girl once again moon-struck by his words

Next day.. In the early morning

At the door of Agon's, a girl was standing

"Chizuru-san, what a surprise?" Agon opened the door rubbing his eyes

 _"_ _I want to understand_ "

"Huh! ... Yuu, you are up?"

Yuu got up to see the orange headed girl confronting him " _I want to know more about you, Onozki-san. It's just like you said, My life is sucks & I want to know the reason of my existence and I think all these questions will be answered if I knew more of you"_

Agon is standing in between couldn't get a hint of their talk

"I want to crash here for couple of days"

"HUHH!" -Agon-

"Do what you want" Yuu carelessly said

"WHAAAA" -Agon-

The girl said she will come back after school and bowed to the boys and left, Agon looked to Yuu and startled in surprise from the whole situation.

"Yuu, what was that just now? ... Yuu"

"Late for school, bye" escaping him, Yuu left uncaring

"Whaaat ?! I got it; I must be still sleeping & dreaming"

Later the girl came with her luggage. Agon refused at first then he agreed but Yuu didn't give an attention in both cases

"So what's your state?"

"I'm Chizuru, no parents, one older sister but living with her boyfriend, our home is Moderate & it's empty. I'm a year above onozki-kun, I can call you that, Right?"-The girl looked towards Yuu who was busy with his mobile-

"..." No reply

"Okay, you too call me Chizuru"

Agon looked up then down "Now, I have to take care of two kids, Is this for real!" He stood to prepare the food, the girl asked "What's your relation you two ?"

"Ah, So fast.. I don't mind telling you but that depends on you" Agon sighed

"I can listen, I want to listen"

"I met Yuu first time 6 months ago, he was ditching from school and was alone sitting in a bar... I though its really wrong of such a kid to be in a place but he was working his way, after that I met him again when he was so drunk and been robbed, thrown out of the bar. he was in bad shape and that's when he told me about..."

 **(Clang)** -something. shattered- "I am going out" Yuu suddenly dropped his glass

"Onozki-kun , Agon-san has made dinner" the girl tried to reach him

"Don't be so persistent"

"Yuu" Agon said quietly, while the boy was leaving then he said smiling "Its really a bad story to say before food, lets eat for now" -Yuu returned back & ate-

"What about your parents, chizu-chan ?"

" 'chizu!' They are dead" The girl said but

Yuu muttered "lucky you"

The girl looked fiercely to him "At least, you have parents and money, you should be thankful"

"Yuu. She is a guest, be nice to her" Agon obligatory said

"..."

"Thanks Agon-san but I think, I lost my appetite"

Yuu ate his food and went out, the girl wanted to follow him but Agon held her "Don't go"

"I want to know"

He sighted "Come with me, chizu"

Agon took the girl for a walk, Its still 6 pm.

"I don't know your reason but What do you want know ?"

"... His parents!"

" _They are divorced, after they divorced. Yuu believed he has to make his own self by himself In His own way._ _he carried a heavy load which made his mind sometimes be disturbed there are things in life Yuu can see from his own angle but he's a nice boy, he saved me_ _"_

"What do you mean ?"

[ _When I was in a pinch cuz of a shark money and I was beaten up very badly. he came and paid them the money so they left me but Yuu didn't smile. he just looked at me pitifully & said "Are you happy now ?"_

 _"_ _Kinda of"_

 _"_ _Why !"_

 _"_ _Cuz, I won't get beaten anymore" Laughed naively_

 _"_ _Aren't you angry for getting beaten !"_

 _"_ _Huh" ...]_

"What happened after that ?"

"Nothing till I got to know -2 weeks later- that those guys got in a car accident"

"No way, did he.. ?"

" _I don't ask about the past, his present is confusing, his future is mysterious_ "

"But, Is he a bad person ?"

"Most of people thought that Yuu is a part of gangs, he is a member of thugs, he even befriends with all kind of villains and he might be worst of the worst but the reality: he make them money & they do him favours. He uses them, takes advantage of all of them. The accident of the shark loaners, he used a wicked man who was indebted to them to cut the brake wire"

" _What a monster !_ "

Agon with a slight smile "A _monster eh! ... Then I will show you that I can raise him_ "

"He sees you as a friend or more like a brother"

"We're like a family"

"What about his family ?"

Agon's face changed "never ask Yuu about his family again, please Or even his money"

"But I want to know, Aren't there any relatives left in his family ?"

"there is an uncle"

"Where can I meet him"

"Here is his card"

The girl looked quietly "Can I ask you a question.. why did you let me in ? I mean.. you're being forgiving for a lot of things even with me"

" Hemph...I thought its a good thing to make Yuu have more friends and I believe that you can help him. I actually have a good eye for people, You are more kind than what you think yourself are, Chizuru-san. Please take care of him" smiled the guy

The girl bowed happily getting praised since long time past

Yuu returned home late to see Agon is out to his part time -Job- and the girl was cocking dinner

"Aren't you too late ?, Agon was worried about you"

"Not your business"

"Where is your father ?"

The boy left his dinner and Went out

"I am sorry if I bothered"

 **"** **To Be Clear.** I agreed to let you live here but I got no intention to be your studying material.. You want to know what's wrong with your own life by watching mine.. That won't do. If not you won't change what's inside you, You can't change what is out.. So look at yourself first & try having a glimpse of your own life before sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" Scowled her a look of disperse

The girl stopped for a sec. Then she said while looking away _"Sorry, I had no intention to be such a pest. I grew up with no parents, all my life.. there was nothing exciting about it and when I found you, I saw things I never knew that existed in that world. as you see, I am always alone, my sister lives with another man... Hhhh come think of it, the whole idea was stupid, I think I will leave ,send my goodbyes to Agon-san. Thanks onozki-san for making me... feel alive_ " Chizuru turned in to pack up

"Its Yuu" Yuu said

"Ha !" the girl gasped

"Call me by my given name"

"You... you asking me to stay!"

"You're a bother but I don't see you as a trouble"

The girl smiled happily then pulled him

"Come in, you didn't eat ?"

"Hey, don't get so clingy"

"Hai hai" (okay okay)


	4. Chapter 4

**Next morning they went to school the girl became more fitting and fitting with their little family she told her sister she will spend couple of days at her friend's house..**

 **Chapter.. 4**

One day..

Yuu woke up "hey, where is the girl ?"

"She has a name, you know that ,She said she had some business outside"

Later Yuu got a phone call while Chizuru came in "I'm home"

Yuu looked at her sparking " **Why did you go to uncle?** "

"Umm...actually"

Yuu walked to pick a fight with the girl but Agon stood in his way, Yuu looked firing to them and went out to his flat .

"Yuu" the girl called "Where did he go ?"

"Don't worry his apartment is next door, what did you got to know? from that man"

"You knew sheigo-san"

"Yes, he dropped by twice"

"Sheigo-san refused to talk to me"

Mins later while the girl was waiting outside for Yuu to come out, a young business man -wearing a suit with respectful aura & hard working spirit- came up

"Pretty girl, where is Yuu ?"

"What are you doing her, sheigo-san ?"

"I called Yuu to tell him about your visit but he hung up before I continue and tell him that we didn't talk about anything"

"He closed himself in his room"

"Are you okay ?" The man comforted her

The girl looked seriously to him "Sheigo-san, tell me "

"...you really want to know, why don't you ask Agon-kun ?" the girl turned to Agon who avoided her look quickly

"I wanna know" she said to the man in the suit

"One night a year ago Yuu came to my house, he woke me up at the mid of Night and told me that his father was injured and he had bad health then he brought out all the files and the contracts of his father's company and Said ...

 _"Uncle, are you happy with your life ?"_

 _"_ _I guess so, why do you ask ?"_

 _"Cuz father said uncle is a loser who couldn't accomplish any success in life thats why he still lives in the family house"_

 _The man's face became darker "...why are you here ?"_

 _"_ _You know father have been playing and spending money here and there after they -Mom & Dad- divorced"_

 _"_ _Yes!?"_

 _"_ _Here you are" the boy gave him the contracts and the files and the bank accounts' passwords_

 ** _"_** ** _YUU_** _, how could you put your hands on these ?"_

 _"_ _Father gets drunk easily so I used that and made him sign everything to me"_

 _"_ _But thats ..."_

 _The boy's tone got strangely creepy_

 _"_ _ **You really are a loser**_ _"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Don't you want to find real happiness?"_

 _"_ _What ...should I do ?"_

 _"_ _Be my partner, I can't run this big company, while I'm still a minor"_

 _"_ _So !"_

 _"_ _Thats the deal, you have 30 % of the share and by the time I be 19, Your share will exceed 50 %"_

"What did you do ?"the girl said

"I agreed, I was naive, young, easily allured & I had ambitions"

"After that, What happened!"

 **"** **After that ... I found out something terrible ... Yuu's father wasn't injured he has suffered a brain damage from drug addicting"**

"Then!"

"Then one day on my visit, I saw... Yuu unplug the ECMO" -a device used to maintain the patient's bodily function-

"No way.. !"

"Yes, he tried to end his father's life"

"Whaaaaat !" the girl shouted but Agon said "That was long ago & the man is safe now, beside Yuu's state is getting better"

"His mother knows about that she met him before when he was hanging out with some thugs. they argued big Argument she left"

Sheigo said that and left after he gave her the mother's address .

Agon went inside and the girl kept knocking at Yuu's door

Mins. Later

The door opened and he came out, he said -while closing the door- "how do you feel now, Are you okay ?!"

"He told you about my father"

'He listened to the conversation' she thought

"What are you thinking about, don't worry, It's not like what you heard. I didn't do anything to that shitty sick man"

"Okay I trust you, let's get in, its freezing outside"

"Sorry but for tonight, I'll sleep ..(cough cough).. alone"

Yuu went into his flat and the girl went to Agon's

Agon was washing dishes turning his back to the sitting -on floor- girl

"Yuu is fine, don't worry about him" Chizuru

"Okay I won't but why your voice is like that, It seems you are the worried one"

"Actually Yuu's face was pale & he seemed sick" Agon heard those words and frozen in his place like struck by thunder, his eyes were wide open

"Hey Agon-san, are you listening ?"

"Ah" gulped the man

3 days later, ...

"Chizu. where are you going?" Agon called

"Ah.., Sis called me & I will be back after my part-time"

The girl went and met her sister but then she saw Yuu having a conversation with a long black-haired -confident brave- woman.

Chizuru got confused about who Should She followed till She decided to follow the woman who went in the police HQ. The girl stopped in front of the building then decided to return home thinking of Yuu's many secrets

"Chizu, you are late today ?" Agon called as She entered

"Sorry I met Yuu on the street"

"Really"

Yuu entered right after her. Chizuru tried to tease the boy

"Who was that beautiful woman, Yuu ?"

Yuu avoided her grabbing something to eat

"Hey, Is she your Girlfriend.. No way, She is much older, Hhhhh"

" **Saying it from now on. Don't accompany me more, you too Agon** " Yuu said roughly as he marched outta the door again

"Yuu, where are you going ?" Agon called while the girl backed a bit

" **And don't ask more questions** "

Chizuru felt that she stepped on a nerve so She quickly brought a piece of coloured paper

"What's that chizu ?" Agon asked

"Thats for the festival"

"Oh, its tomorrow , right.. Yuu, are you coming ?"

"Dunno" Yuu left to his flat

Agon kept an eye on him while the girl went shopping

Chizuru met the woman on her way she wanted to follow her but hesitated after remembering Yuu's words so she Left home to find the woman herself in front of Yuu's room

"Anooo, who are you ?" Chizuru called

"Ah.. Does Yuu live here ?"

"And who are you ?"

"... a friend of him"

"Why do you need him ?"

"are you his friend ?"

"something like that"

"So what's your relation with him ?"

"It's complicated"

Agon came out "Yo chizu... you brought a friend, rare for you"

"No, she came to meet Yuu"

"Hello, is Yuu here?" The woman looked to Agon

"That door" Agon pointed to the next flat

The woman knocked over and over but none responded

Agon suddenly panicked & broke the door to see Yuu lying down on the floor with a heavy nosebleed

"Yuu, Are you okay ?"Chizuru tried to touch him Shima said "we need to take home to the _hospital_ "

" **No** " Agon shouted with fearful eyes, frozen in his place

"What are you talking about !, he might be in danger" Chizuru shouted

"No one takes him anywhere"

The Woman stood "I don't know who are you but.. Save him I need him alive"

"GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU" Agon screamed weirdly pushing the 2 ladies out of the room, carrying Yuu to his room, cleaning him up and changing his clothes then he went out

The girls looked suspiciously towards Agon

"What was that, Agon-san ?" Chizuru said

Agon looked to the other woman

"Who are you & what you want ?"

"I'm _Detective_ _ **Shima**_ _Anti-Drug Department_ , I have an appointment with the boy so who might you be ?"

"..." Agon didn't reply

Chizuru grabbed his shirt trembling "Is Yuu okay ?, What's going on, what's wrong with Yuu ?"

"Never take Yuu to the hospital, I don't know but I will tell you what happened before...

 _One day... about 3 weeks ago, Yuu passed out outside, I took him to hospital but he woke before they check up on him, But whenever I ask about his health, he avoided me till he passed out again -just like you both saw- I tried to check up on him, so I took him to the hospital but Yuu woke up there & went on rampage, hitting everyone around him and when the nurse tried to give him a shot, Yuu cut himself. He asked to leave, I was afraid, I took him away but as we stepped outside the hospital Yuu glared to me as he never did before, called with a tone sent chills to my spine_

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you here ?"_**

 _I couldn't answer, my mind went blank,..._

 _I ran all the way home, next day he came and we continued our life avoiding that topic"_

 _"_ _Aren't you worried about him ?" Agon looked to the woman_

 _"_ _I'm, but I'm also dead scared_ "

An hour passed

Shima left, Chizuru acted normally, Agon didn't say a word, Yuu woke up "where I am ?"

Chizuru "you okay now !, you tripped and hit your head and lost conscious for an hour"

"Oh.. I should.. go"

"The woman left, she came asked for you but you were outta call"

"I must go" Yuu stood up, Chizuru tried to stop him but Agon helped him gave him sandwiches and said

"Come home early, we're going to the festival tomorrow"

 **Yuu's allies increase but what is the secret Agon is hiding from others. Does it have any realtion with Yuu's health state..**

 **Feel free to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuu's allies increase but yuu is hiding a secret no one know**

 **Read to find out what it is..**

 **Chapter.. 5**

Outside in a dark place Yuu stood with a boy

"Here you are, why would I have a call from the little bastard himself to come here at midnight ?" Another boy round Yuu's age sulked

"Shut it, yagi"

"How do you know my name ?"

"You were with those losers at the school"

"What do you want ?"

"These bills.." Yuu showed him some bills continuing

"This type, I know you supply them.. get me... a new bottle or... I make..."

"Hey, what's wrong ?"

"hurry up" Yuu threw a lot of money before him Yagi gave him some bills and took the money, leaving him alone crunching in his place so cold & In terrible shape...

Next day at the festival. Agon & Chizuru went playing & having fun while Yuu waited on a nearby bench. Yuu glimpsed the boy again, Yagi came and sat beside him.

The pitch green haired boy looked forward and apologized "sorry for leaving you there alone, the money you gave me was so much but I'll keep it" he laughed

Yuu smiled hopelessly "so nice ?!"

"I freaked out yesterday and ran away, Cuz you were like my Mom"

"Haa !?"

 _"_ _ **You have a brain damage cuz of a tumour**_ _"_

Yuu's eyes opened widely then returned to his normal hopeless way

"What's your name ?" yagi asked

"Yuu, call me that but don't use it"

"Here you are, the bottle you asked...can I ask another question ?"

"..."

"Why are you doing all of this !"

"What {this} ?"

"I heard you work with gangs, have underdogs, doing all your bad deeds, Is it because you are gonna die ?"

"How did you know I have a tumour ?"

"Same symptoms as Mom"

"And how is she now ?"

"Barely living"

"Is she happy ?"

"guess so"

" _Why.. why are you smiling ?, why are those people playing happily and having nice and lively life?_ "

" _Cuz they are happy_ "

" _Why_ !"

 _"_ _I dunno, but there are too many ways of happiness ,they may be happy cuz of money, cuz of love, cuz they have someone care about them, cuz of other trivial things"_

"And you, why're you happy ?"

"Cuz its kinda fun talking to a friend"

"Friend, am I ?!"

"Yes, lets get sth. to eat" the slim boy pulled Yuu and went eating tokyaki -fried octopus served in some stick-

Yuu spent some time with him then went home to have a bill, sitting alone on his bed in his dark room... holding a gun whispering to himself..

"Your end is near, _Nishiyama_ "

Next morning Shima went & talked to Yuu about some stuff then she left. Chizuru followed her "Shima-san, I wanna talk to you ?"

"You wanna sit somewhere ?"

"yes please" the 2 girls went to a cafe and sat

"Tell me the truth, Is Yuu doing sth. dangerous ?"

"I can't tell you... I do know Agon-kun he is like his guardian so who are you to him ?"

"I freeload at his house, I don't know what I'm doing either, but its just like what he said [ _A girl who lives a boring life wants to experience some adventure in one other's life]"_

"Humph very like Yuu.. Yuu is my source, he is working for me as a snitch"

"WHAAAT ! Thats so dangerous, how could you recruit a highschoolar"

"Recruit ! Sorry but he came asking for me first"

"What do you mean ?"

 **"** **Yes, what do you mean ?"** A rough call came from behind

Chizuru turned "Agon you.. !"

"Not now, I'm interested in That lady's talk"

"Okay... _One day after we couldn't find any clue about_ _ **the syndicate**_ , _I met a boy, he gave me some tapes, photos and said ( I'll see you later ) By the stuff I got from the boy, we could put some highly rated criminals, drug leaders, organ's harvesters... in jail"_

"Wait a min. What's the syndicate ?" Chizuru

Agon " **The name of drug dealing society in the underworld** "

"You know about them Agon-san ?"

"When I hang out with Nishiyama's thugs, I hear lots of gossips"

"Since when Yuu is working for you ?"

" for more than a month, I guess"

"Ahh thats near the time he's asked to work with Nishiyama-san"

"Thats why; Yuu asked us not to interact with him those days" Chizuru said

"Oh, I have to go. I have a meeting at the HQ" Shima gasped but Agon asked

"One last question.. Did he tell you What is he up to?"

"No, I don't know why.. but Is there a reason he is always like that, poor looking, lonely and hatred darn eyes?"

"He had a tough childhood which affected his mind"

"I dunno in our last meeting 4 days ago, when I asked him about his parents, he just walked away"

Both Agon & chizu looked to each other then the girl said "he tried to kill his father which led him to being hospitalized"

 **"** **Chizuru"** Agon shouted

"Shima-san has to know, she might help him"

"What about his mother ?"

Chizuru gave her a piece of paper "that's her address"

"Thanks, I'm gonna meet her"

"Me too" the girl said

Agon stood "okay. Tomorrow, we go and see her"

 **..Meanwhile, At Yuu's door** (ding dong)

"Who !"

"It's me"

Yuu opened the door to see Nishiyama & 2 men in suits

Yuu went outside and closed his door

"for our next location it will be shibyua" Nishiyama said

"I thought its  Minato" Yuu asked surprised

"No, stick with the plan. Its the orders... 4 days from now"

"When can I meet the boss ?"

"Hhhh.. Don't worry.. It'll be soon"

Yuu felt unease and tried to grab his pistol..

"What are you hiding ?" Nishiyama snored

"... its" Yuu brought up his silver designed pistol

"Its a gift for you, Nishiyama-san"

"Haa, what a fancy one !, I'll take it"

Agon came with Chizuru

"Huh, Agon-kun, you still alive !" Nishiyama laughed

Agon bowed waving to Chizuru to go away

Nishiyama left, Agon ordered Chizuru "Get in before me" then turned to Yuu "..What was he doing here!"

"He came for me.. You don't have to know"

"Don't work with these people Yuu. I worry a lot about you.. You know that, Right?"

 _"_ _Please,_ _Its gonna begin soon_ _, Give me more time"_

Next morning

(Ding Dong)

A young woman in her thirties came out from an average house The woman said "morning, who are you ?"

Shima said "Suda Onozki-san ?!"

"I m Suda, but its not Onozki its Yoshiro"

Agon bowed "we knew your son, we want to talk to you, please"

The woman welcomed them in and they introduced each others' state then a beautiful girl with quite long black hair & big eyes offered them some tea

"Thats my daughter ,Kumi... What do you want to talk about, Shima- san?"

"I knew about your husband"

"Yes, he died 2 months ago"

"I m sorry. Do you know where about your ex- husband ?"

"Kumi, can you leave us for a sec."

The young girl -round Agon age- waited outside the room

Suda looked to Agon "Are you my son's friend ?"

"Yes"

"What kind of friends ?"

Agon startled from the woman's gaze then he said "Suda-san right now, I am Yuu's guardian not sheigo san... Yuu lives next door in an old L-DK, I live in it. I care about him, we eat together, hang out a lot"

"Why ?! What does He give you?"

"Actually, its for me,...

Since I met Yuu, my life changed, I liked my new life after I hated it, I had no friend, a pathetic delinquent but when I'm with Yuu, I think there is a meaning of my life now"

"Did Yuu talk about me ?"

"Yuu never talk about his family" Chizuru said "he is always by himself, away from the group even in school but now.."

"Why didn't you see your son or your husband ?" Shima interrupted

The woman's face changed then she stood "I'm sorry but, I have to ask you to leave"

They argued for a sec. Then Agon stood thanking the woman for the tea then they left but soon they heard a long steps from behind.. The daughter went after them

"Wait a min." She called

"You !"

"I'm Yuu's older sister, sorry for my mother's doing but you have to forgive her...; actually...

The last time, mother saw nii-san was when he was drug dealing, hanging out with some thugs. he didn't recognize any of us, mother tried to talk to him but he shouted at us, She-mother- slapped him out of surprise then she left"

Agon muttered "He never said.."

"Do you know, where I can meet my brother" Chizuru shouted "yes of course" while Agon kept hesitant.

When they are all back Yuu met them. Kumi stepped in to see her brother but Yuu looked to her

"Yuu-nii (brother). its me, Kumi. I missed you"

"Sorry, but I don't remember you" he smiled

"Its me your sist.."

Yuu shouted fiercely "I said, I don't remember you" then he walked to his room

Chizuru held the girl comforting her, Agon said "as I though, it wasn't a good idea", Shima leant to her "why didn't you pay him a visit before ?"

"Mom.. she wanted to come here but sheigo-san came and told us about father's state and Yuu's where about,...

I was afraid when I knew that father got injured cuz of Yuu"

"That's not What happened" Agon said "Your father is suffering a brain damage from drug addiction. That's why Yuu did it"

"Thats right it must be hard on him to be with father. While we were living normally in a new house & New life. _Please Tell him I'm Sorry_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Days passed & Yuu continued distancing himself from others, while that itchy feeling have risen in the atmosphere among everyone; as something dangerous is coming soon.. The Syndicate no.2 is on his way to japan.. the End is Near**

 **Chapter.. 6**

On the day of the deal Yuu was invited to a large derelict store →

"Nishiyama-san, what are we doing here ?, what about the deal ?"

More men came in

Nishiyama stood up from his chair, walking towards a crowd, kicked some beaten boy and threw him in front of Yuu

-The boy was Yagi-

"Yuu, do you know him ?"

Yuu was shocked at first but he could hold his face complexions

"First time"

"Little bastard, here you are" another man gave him a pistol

Nishiyama looked to him "I've been hearing rumours that you are not loyal enough to our group -the syndicate- . Not only you, that man, too" another suspect of betrayal was dragged in

"Nishiyama-san, I'm your faithful servant, I will never bite the hand that fed me"

"Shut up, Okuba. We'll know... if the police went to Shibuya so its Yuu but if they went to Minato it will be you"

(Ring ring) "hhhhh, Nerve racking, isn't it ?"

[The police in Minato]

"Okuba-kun" Nishiyama shouted

"No please, Its not me. Don't hurt my family... NOO"

Two men came and took the man away

But Yuu slowly pointed his gun and suddenly shot yagi

Nishiyama looked afraid "you shoot your friends ?"

"First, I have no friends. Second, -Yuu pointed the gun towards him- Never try to threaten me again"

Yuu stayed there while some men took yagi away.

The next day Agon was called by Shima-san to the hospital where yagi is hospitalized, He gave them an envelope he said

"Yuu-san asked me to give this to you, you must save him... his state is bad" (cough cough)

"What do you mean by that ?"

"His brain tumour is about to enter stage 2"

"WHAAAT !"

"What are you saying, Yuu never told us" Chizuru

Agon "That's why he was always secure about his health"

Shima shouted

"Where is he now ?"

The boy pointed at the envelope, "He could survive this time but I don't think its gonna be okay when That Man comes, I heard a bout him. **He** is more like Yuu... or even worse"

(Please let the patient rest now) A nurse asked them to step out

The detective went out to make her calls

As she found a tracking device Yuu left it to her in the envelope

Chizuru took Agon and went to her house,

They stayed the night there, while Agon tried to call Yuu

At the derelict store

"Till when I will be here ?"

"Yuu, don't be rushy. the boss will come soon but You really surprised me. I was certain that you will be the traitor. I always liked you, thats why; I longed to beat the crap out of you, Hahaha"

A young shounen (at the same age of Agon or little Older) -man with brown wild hair dark black eyes with a big wide fake smile- entered

"Evening everyone, I'm **Daisy** "

" **Daisy** , how was your trip ?" Nishiyama called

"Sooo Comfortable. I was thinking about your young man"

"Ah, You missed the fun"

"Oh, Really?!"

The man walked through them and faced Yuu "The little bastard, I presume ?"

Yuu looked to him emotionlessly

"I heard you're good, So What about a game?" ?

The 2 men sat to play a Black jack game while everyone is watching this breath taking play

Yuu said "your name is Daisy, What does that mean ?"

The man grinned "Its... a kind of dreadful bomb"

"heh"

"my turn, Do you seek money, women, power or its _revenge_?, Ha.. You're losing"

"I assume you did your homework about me... I hate drugs..., my father were tricked by a woman from the syndicate, he went in a coma and lying pitifully on a dirty bed in some hospital,..

Can you imagine, how many times I thought about ending my old man's life ?"

"And thats why, you decided to rage a war against us ?"

"That's right, After all.. I've Nothing to lose"

"Is that what you think?" ? Grinned Daisy as he threw all the cards from the table And put a gun on it

"Let's have a game, Its my favourite and its simple,...

The first to grab the gun wins"

Yuu began sweating as he began aware of his being in a tight spot

"Why don't you drop that revenge of yours & join us ?"

"... just grab the gun and shoot me" **_Yuu became nervous for the first time in his life not of the fear of losing his life but of not accomplishing his revenge_**

" _I was once like you... but after an_ _accident_ _, I saw the whole picture you won't win or even you can't_ "

Yuu tried to grab the gun but Daisy pinned Yuu's hand on the table and punched him with the other

Yuu fell on the ground to know that his cover got blown

"Don't worry. I won't shoot you, But you should hurry"

Yuu felt some tension and ran out quickly calling Chizuru

"Yuu, where are.. ?"

"Not now, don't let anyone go to our L-DK building"

"But.. Agon went to your room to get your stuff"

"DAMN"

"...he hung up ?!"

The boy arrived to see the whole building on fire

(They say its a bomb.

Me too, I heard the explosion) -people's gossips-

Shima & Chizuru arrived to the building where the police and ambulance with firemen were there .

 **Inside An ambulance**

Agon was lying between death and life

Yuu approached him shaking "don't die, don't leave me now"

"Thanks for being my friend, my family . I've always wanted to say thanks"

"Don't talk, you'll be okay"

"I don't mind"

Chizuru came sobbing

"Agon-san. Please, Don't go. I wanna live here , I never had such a feeling or any attachment in my life , its all thanks to you"

"Me too, thanks for being by my side"

He looked to Yuu

"Don't cry, its not your fault. I know everything,...

Shima told me... and all the files and the money even the stuff I have evacuated everything peacefully from your room" (cough cough)

"But you.."

"I'm happy. Yuu.., _Be strong_ "

/ _Peep peep peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ \

 **"** **AGOOOOON** "

Shima came nearby

"Yuu.. That _Daisy & Nishiyama_ they got away by a ship to _Yokohama_ ,we lost them. I'm sorry"

(Ring ring)

"Yuu, your phone"

Yuu picked up to hear an eerie Voice on the other side

" _Where are you now the hospital or the morgue ?, Hahahahaha"_

 **"** **DAAISSYYY** , **Kuso (** Damn it **)"**

At Yokohama, Daisy walked to a huge -so muscled-, bald man with a gold chain around his neck, putting on lots of gold rings in his fingers Sitting in A wide meeting room

The Villain like man asked "Did you take care of the little problem in Tokyo ?"

"Yeah it was a small one, **DRAGON-san** "

 **Next morning a Funeral was held,**

 **Chizuru went to live with her sister & her boyfriend,**

 **Shima still on the case,**

 **While** ** _our Protagonist vanished with no trace_** **.** ** _. . ._**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not fond of Cliff-hangers but don't worry.. check in my account to see** **DISTURBED: THE SYNDICATE FALLS**

 **Its better, its hotter, its tougher.. & you will like it more**


End file.
